<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distance by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816524">Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allura and Lance moments, Allura is dead in this oopsie, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUEITAE, Lance Angst, Langst, Matt is a good brother, Pidge Angst, Pidge likes lance, nadia and sylvio are a mood, pidge and lance get together, post-canon voltron, recap of s8 from pidge’s perspective, scientist!pidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for the lovely Rueitae’s birthday!</p><p>Pidge knows that Lance wants Allura. So she keeps her distance. When Allura’s gone, she doesn’t know what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts">Rueitae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Rueitae!</p><p>This fic has a lot of angst but a happy ending, so I hope you enjoy and have an amazing birthday!</p><p>I definitely cried writing this, so you all suffer with us.</p><p>No beta we die like men</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew the story of Voltron and its Paladins. Five humans from Earth were whisked away to planet Arus, where they met Princess Allura of Altea and Sir Coran Herambious Wimbleton Smythe.</p><p>Through loss and triumph, they fought their way through the war, putting an end to Zarkon’s reign and began to set things right.</p><p>Love began to blossom between the Altean Princess and the Galran Prince, until Lotor betrayed them.</p><p>So it just didn’t make sense to Pidge. It didn’t make sense that Lance continued to run after the princess, even after so much rejection. She knew what being stubborn was like- she was an extremely stubborn person herself.</p><p>But it still just couldn’t add up in her eyes. Allura had chosen Lotor over Lance, and after being betrayed by her lover she shows interest in Lance.</p><p>To Pidge, she felt as if it was a rebound. But she trusted the Princess, and knew she was a noble woman.</p><p>But Lance, he was a different story. Late nights at the castle, Pidge would listen to Lance ramble on about his plans to get the ‘most beautiful girl in the galaxy’. She watched as he flirted with every girl he came across.</p><p>She endured it even while her own heart pleaded for his attention. </p><p>“She has a date with Pointy Chin! Where are proper courting vestments obtained on your planet?” Romelle had eagerly exclaimed. Pidge remembered how she felt her heart fall to the ground, the walls she worked so hard to keep up falling, crushing her feelings beneath them.</p><p>“Wait- a date? With Lance? Weird..” Pidge had mumbled, turning back and pretending to admire the plants and track their growth. Her fingers hovered above her tablet, her brain was still processing the information.</p><p>Lance still loved Allura.</p><p>And Allura apparently loved him back.</p><p>She fought against tears, instead she had explained to the Alteans that she was grounded and couldn’t leave her mother’s side.</p><p>It hadn’t worked, and her mom had let her go off with the other girls to prepare Allura for her date with Lance.</p><p>“Killbot Phantasm 26: Revengifiance! This is out?” Pidge gasped, picking up the game. She and Lance had played this during their sleepless nights at the castle- nights were spent leaning on one another, their laughs and yells echoing through the ship’s silent halls.</p><p>“Lance would love this,” she whispered to herself, trading an autograph for the game. They could play it later, maybe after the date. Maybe it would be later that night if the date didn’t work out well and Lance needed his best friend.</p><p>It was a bitter thought, and she hated herself for thinking of it. Lance wanted Allura, and he got that. He was going to be happy- something he’d never be with her, right?</p><p>They passed by a window, and while the other girls fawned over the outfits and jewels on display, Pidge frowned. Her hair was a mess, she never cared about her looks during the war. Her frame was slouched, glasses sitting on her face.</p><p>Allura had found the dress. It suited her- it was elegant and beautiful- something Pidge knew she could never compare to. </p><p>But they couldn’t afford it.</p><p>“Perhaps this was a bad idea,” Allura said, dejected eyes tracing over the soft pink fabric. “I don’t need the dress, let’s just go,” she sighed, and the group turned around to exit the store.</p><p>“Wait! I’ll give you a friendly deal!” The shop clerk shouted with an outstretched hand. The group turned around. He picked up the dress, and spoke. “You can have this for Killbot Phantasm 26: Revengifiance,” </p><p>“No deal!” Nadia had shouted, pushing Pidge behind her. “What could you possibly need it for?”</p><p>“I’ve been looking to get my claws on that game for deca-phoebs! I’m a huge KBP fan,” the Unilu responded.</p><p>“Sorry, no can do,” Nadia huffed, crossing her arms. I’ve waited three years to get to the end of this game,” she added.</p><p>Pidge felt her heart clench. She looked at the game held in her hands, and then at the dress in the alien’s grasp. </p><p>This game was her and Lance’s thing- it brought them so many good memories, especially in the time of war.</p><p>But Lance had Allura now, something he had been chasing for years. He had grown up, it was time she did too.</p><p>“You can have it,” Pidge mumbled, reaching out to give the game away. Nadia gasped, eyes widening. A single tear slipped down the green paladin’s face. “We don’t have time to play it anyway,” she continued as an excuse.</p><p>The alien eagerly accepted the game, handing the dress over to Allura. </p><p>Allura gasped, hugging Pidge closely.</p><p>“Thank you, Pidge,” she breathed.</p><p>Pidge wanted to say something like- ‘Anything for you, Princess’, but it wasn’t for her- it was for Lance. He deserved all the joy in the world, and that included making sure the date he had with the girl he loved was perfect.</p><p>That night Pidge had turned into her room, picking up a pair of scissors. She entered the bathroom, running a finger through her wild mane of hair.</p><p>The blade was brought down on an unruly edge- but she stopped herself as the door to her room opened. She put them down, instead pulling her short hair into a ponytail behind her head.</p><p>“Hey, sis!” Matt called, as he entered. “I got Mamma Mia and popcorn!” </p><p>Pidge hummed, rubbing away any tears in her eyes. Lance was happy, she should be happy. No silly crushes.</p><p>“Katie- are you okay?” He asked, dropping the snacks and disc to be at his sister’s side. She leaned into his embrace, sniffling softly. “Did someone hurt you?” He added.</p><p>She shook her head, wiping away her tears. He lead her to her bed, pulling the blanket over the two siblings. They sat like that for about an hour, Matt gently rubbing her back as she hiccuped and cried. </p><p>She appreciated the fact she didn’t need to say anything for him to understand- she appreciated Matt so much. She hugged him tighter, a new wave of memories and emotions washing over her.</p><p>She and Lance collecting Gak at the Space Mall so they could afford the game Pidge had wanted.</p><p>Lance letting her cry onto him, whimpering on about her fears regarding the war. </p><p>The two cracking jokes at ungodly hours.</p><p>Pidge watching as Lance rambled on about Allura.</p><p>From the first day it was Allura, and it always would be. Pidge didn’t have her height and beauty, her regality and smile.</p><p>All she saw herself as was some girl from Italy, while Allura was a Princess.</p><p>She couldn’t live up to that.</p><p>When Lance and Allura had returned, they had smiles glued onto their faces, fingers intertwined. </p><p>It was all Pidge could ever long for.</p><p>But Lance deserved better, she was just a smitten mess. This was all some silly teenager crush and they’d laugh about it when they were adults.</p><p>All throughout their journey Allura and Lance were inseparable. Pidge hardly ever got to see her best friend- but she supposed it was for the best. Lance was happy.</p><p>When they were stranded on the volcanic planet without easy access to oxygen, they had separated into groups.</p><p>She went with Hunk while the couple stayed together.</p><p>When she saw the Bounty Hunter again, she knew she had to act fast. Breathing heavily, she had created a small weapon that would knock them off their feet- long enough for the two paladins to make a run for it.</p><p>They were eventually rescued by the Atlas and everything was fine. She was fine.</p><p>When Coran announced they were attending the Clear Day festival, and Allura said she would stay behind- Pidge was ecstatic.</p><p>Lance offered to stay behind, but Allura urged him to go.</p><p>“I’ll win you something shiny,” he promised, nuzzling into her neck. The princess smiled, a soft chuckle slipping through her lips.</p><p>“I’ll help!” Pidge offered desperately, she needed time with her best friend, they were drifting apart.</p><p>The entire trip was filled with Lance droning on about Allura, but she stayed quiet. She was spending time with him, at least.</p><p>She had won a bejeweled hard hat, handing it to Lance with a forced smile.</p><p>“Here, for Allura,”</p><p>The group had chased Honerva through realities, watching as each one was destroyed- diminished to nothing.</p><p>“I’m afraid.. this is where we part ways,” the princess whispered.</p><p>“What?” Lance replied, eyes widening and skin paling. Pidge felt her own heart drop- Allura was everything to Lance- she couldn’t go!</p><p>“This is our only chance to undo what has been done- to save all of existence,” her head hung low as she walked forward. “We have to take it- it is my purpose,”</p><p>“Your paths go on, mine ends here,” she continued, tears strolling down her face. </p><p>“But- there is no Voltron without you,” Hunk protested.</p><p>“Voltron isn’t needed anymore,” Allura replied, wiping away a tear from Hunk’s eyes. “The rest of the work is up to the people, and they’ll have you to guide them, Hunk,” she hugged the yellow paladin.</p><p>He choked, more tears spilling down his cheeks like a waterfall.</p><p>“Goodbye Pidge,” Allura smiled, looking over the short girl. Her heart had dropped- this was truly happening. </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you, Allura,” Pidge whispered. Allura’s arms wrapped around her small torso, and the green paladin couldn’t help but sob.</p><p>“Remain curious, and fearless,” the princess urged, and Pidge squeezed. She couldn’t focus, her mind was floating away. </p><p>Voltron had fought and because of Honerva, one of their own had to lose their life.</p><p>It wasn’t fair- none of this was. Allura should get to go on, Lance loved her, Lance needed her, and the universe was taking her away from him- from all of them.</p><p>She accepted Hunk’s embrace, crying into his stomach. She was only sixteen, and she’d felt so much be ripped away from her already.</p><p>“No, Allura-“ Lance stumbled on his words. “There- there has to be another way,”</p><p>“There is no other way, this is all we have,” Allura spoke, tears continuing to drip down her pristine cheekbones.</p><p>“But you’re too important to the cause,” he choked on a sob. “You’re too important to me,”</p><p>“I’ll always be with you, Lance, and I’ll always love you,” she cried, hands wrapping around his jaw gently. She pulled in for a kiss, the couple crying into each other.</p><p>She knew this was the end, but she didn’t want to leave. She focused her energy, drying Lance’s tears into Altean Markings.</p><p>And with that, she walked into the light.</p><p>And with that, Allura was gone.</p><p>When they returned, to say Coran was angry was an understatement. The man never got to say goodbye to the last remaining link of old Altea.</p><p>The universe had taken too much.</p><p>A year later the paladins had lunch at the Princess’ memorial. Lance seemed fine, but Pidge knew that he was only hiding behind a mask.</p><p>When they had finished eating the group had taken a photo. The former green paladin had followed Lance, resting an arm on his shoulder.</p><p>“Lance, I-“ she began.</p><p>“Ay, diós mio, Pidge- I don’t know how people handle this. I loved her, so much- I still do- these markings, they’re just a reminder of what I’ve lost and I just can’t keep up this lie of everything being okay-“ he broke, hugging the small girl. “Pidgey, I’m not okay, I don’t know if I ever will be- every time I think about her, I just feel so sad. Every time I share her story I think about her sacrifice- it isn’t fair, Pidge-“ he sobbed.</p><p>“Lance,” Pidge whispered, pulling away from his hug. She held his face in her hands, rubbing away the tears. “It’s okay, to not be okay. It’s okay to be broken. It’s hard watching the one you love fall out of your grasp. It’s hard laying awake at night wondering if they’re still out there, and it’s hard to wish they were there with you in your arms even though you know it’s impossible,” she rambled.</p><p>“I…” he sniffled, continuing to cry. “I guess.. I just don’t know if I’ll ever be okay,”</p><p>“None of us are okay. And that’s fine. We have to pull through, not because of Allura, but for ourselves- we still have each other,” the words were slipping through her lips before she could even register what she was saying. “Someone will love you, Lance. And while she may not be Allura, she’ll care for you and fight for you. She’ll look out for you, and she’ll try her best to help you,”</p><p>“I hope whoever she is comes into my life soon,” Lance chuckled. “I’m a mess,” </p><p>Pidge hummed, letting her hands drop to his waist, pulling him in for another tight hug.</p><p>Now, that was all seven years ago. Katie Holt was a scientist. Katie Holt was strong. And Katie Holt was still in love with Lance McClain- the super cool Ninja Sharpshooter Space Explorer she had fallen for all those years ago.</p><p>She stood in her apartment, washing the dishes. It was late, she had spent the entire day working on improving teleduv technology in the lab. </p><p>She walked by the mirror that hung over the closet door. While years ago she was short and scrawny, she had grown up and definitely had her glow up.</p><p>Her pudgy cheeks had defined a bit more, and her wild hair was grown into a short bob- evenly cut this time. Her messy bangs had grown out, now with a singular tuft of hair trimmed just over her eyebrow.</p><p>She was taller, and wore black jeans with a lime green sweater- typically with her lab coat. </p><p>Her phone rang in her back pocket, and she unlocked it. Her eyes scanned over the caller ID- Lance.</p><p>“What’s up, dork?” She joked. It had been a few years since she had seen any of the other paladins. They had all been busy with their work, only finding time to see each other if they worked nearby- and in Pidge’s case, she was a few hours away.</p><p>“Hey Pidgey!” Lance smiled, tossing himself onto the family couch. There was yelling in the background as Sylvio and Nadia argued over the game controller. “Have you missed me?”</p><p>“Can’t say I have,” she paused, causing the boy to dramatically gasp. Her heart was racing, and she let out a chuckle. “Yeah, yeah- of course I’ve missed you,”</p><p>“Aha! I thought so,” Lance cheered, and Pidge could practically hear the smile in his voice. “Do you think you could visit tomorrow? The gang misses you,”</p><p>“Everyone’s there? I thought Hunk was spending most of his time on Altea for diplomatic dinners,” Pidge hummed. “And didn’t Shiro and his husband move to California?”</p><p>“Hunk and Coran are here for like, a month. Shiro and Curtis are visiting, it’s been almost eight years since-“ Lance paused, taking a deep breath. “Since Allura’s sacrifice. It’d be nice for all of us to have dinner together,”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll head over in the morning,” Pidge nodded. “It’s been what- three years since we last saw each other? God, I can’t even remember,” the scientist snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, hope you didn’t change too much without me!” Lance added.</p><p>“No promises,” Pidge taunted, hanging up the phone. She sighed, a giddy smile making way onto her face.</p><p>Her heart continued to thunder against her ribcage, and she slipped under her covers, setting an alarm for six.</p><p>. . . . . . . . . .</p><p>Lance yawned, peeling away his sheets and looking at his clock. It was eleven in the morning. He heard laughter downstairs, and dashed down the stairs to get breakfast- if there was any left.</p><p>He stopped when he saw the girl in the kitchen. She was only a few inches shorter than him, wearing a green sweater and blue jeans. Her hair curled at the tips, ending just below her shoulders. She wore triangular rimmed glasses, and a bright smile.</p><p>“Pidge?” He asked, jaw dropping at how much she had changed.</p><p>She turned, eyes widening. “Lance!” She smiled, rushing to greet him with a tight hug. </p><p>“Lance is that your girlfriend?” Nadia yelled from the couch, looking up from her phone. Pidge froze, blush dusting her cheeks.</p><p>“I- Shut up, Nadia! Go back to your phone!” Lance shouted in response, causing Pidge to laugh.</p><p>“I mean- only your girlfriend if you want-“ Pidge stumbled over her words. She knew that was what she wanted, but after all those years Lance had spent chasing Allura…</p><p>“Ooooh~!” Rachel taunted from the counter, sipping a coffee. “Looks like somebody’s in love!”</p><p>“¡Silencio, por favor! Mami, ¿puedes hacer algo con Rachel?” Lance groaned in Spanish. His mom cackled, leading Rachel out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Do you really mean that?” Lance finally asked, fiddling with his thumbs as he looked Pidge in the eye.</p><p>“I mean- yeah, I guess,” Pidge blushed. “I’ve honestly liked you since a few months into Voltron,” she admitted, scratching the back of her head.</p><p>“That long? Pidge that’s like- nine years, why didn’t you say anything?” Lance did a double take.</p><p>“Well, you were always flirting with everyone but me, and constantly talking about Allura,” the former paladin hummed.</p><p>“Because I was scared you’d electrocute me again if I flirted with you!” Lance gasped. The two looked into each other’s eyes, erupting into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“But, you and Allura?” Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“For the longest time I thought I needed Allura- she was a princess and this powerful, badass, and hot alien,” Lance began, looking off into the clouds. “But I realized that, I don’t need that life. I don’t need the most ‘beautiful’ and ‘polite’ girl. I just need someone who makes me happy, someone I can be myself around,”</p><p>Pidge’s eyes sparkled, her heart threatening to explode from bursting joy.</p><p>“So, yeah. I guess what I’m saying is- I trust you, Pidge. With my life. I’ve fought by you, we’ve seen each other in our darkest moments, and we’ve helped each other through that,” he smiled. “I can really be myself around you,”</p><p>“And if you can deal with him, you’re definitely worth keeping!” Nadia shouted from the other room. </p><p>“Nadia! Shut up!” Lance screamed, a red tint smothering his cheekbones where the Altean markings sat. “What I’m trying to say is…”</p><p>“Oh for the love of god- Lance McClain will you be my boyfriend or not?” Pidge laughed, punching his shoulder playfully.</p><p>“Yes- I was getting there but, yes,” he smiled, a chuckle slipping through his lips. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend,” </p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Pidge shouted, hugging him tightly. He leaned into her embrace, running his fingers through her hair. He could definitely get used to this.</p><p>“Sylvio! You owe me twenty bucks,”</p><p>“Damn it, Nadia!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>